musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Sia Furler
Sia Furler, née Sia Kate Isobelle Furler, est une chanteuse, musicienne, auteur-compositrice-interprète australienne. Biographie Sia Furler naquit à Adelaide, dans le sud de l'Australie. Ayant grandit dans une famille passionnée de musique, la jeune fille passa son temps à chanter des titres d' Aretha Franklin, de Stevie Wonder et de Sting qui furent ses premiers influences. Quand Sia eut quatorze ans, elle fréquenta une école en Italie grâce à l'argent récolté par ses parents. Elle découvrit ses talents vocaux lors d'un karaoké dans un bar italien. Elle eut ensuite la chance de se faire remarquer par un DJ qui lui fit enregistrer des démos écrites par Sia. Elle arrêtera ses études plus tard. Retournée dans son pays natal durant les années 90, Sia fréquenta les scènes jazz et rejoindra par la suite le groupe Crisp qui réalisera deux albums d'acid house, "Word and the Deal" et "Delirium". Carrière En 1997, elle sort un premier album solo, "OnlySee", édité par le label indépendant Flavoured Records. Sia s'installe ensuite en Grande-Bretagne et apparaît en tant que choriste sur les disques de Jamiroquai et Massive Attack. Son premier single, "Taken for Granted", comprend un sample du ballet Roméo et Juliette composé par Sergueï Prokofiev. Édité en juin 2000, il atteint la 10e place du UK Singles Chart, le classement des ventes au Royaume-Uni. L'album "Healing Is Difficult" est édité en 2002 par DancePool, filiale de Sony Music. Le EP "Don't Bring Me Down" sort en 2003 sur le label Go! Beat Records, filiale de Universal Music Group. Il est suivi l'année suivante par l'album "Colour the Small One", qui comprend le titre "The Bully", composé par Beck. Les singles "Breathe Me" et "Where I Belong" sont extraits de l'album. Le premier est popularisé par sa présence dans la bande-son du dernier épisode de la série "Six Feet Under", diffusée aux États-Unis par la chaîne de télévision HBO3,4. Sia quitte Go! Beat Records pour le label Astralwerks, qui édite "Colour the Small One" sur le marché américain au début de l'année 2006. La chanteuse se produit aux États-Unis pour assurer la promotion de son album. "Lady Croissant", qui comprend huit morceaux enregistrés en concert agrémentés d'un titre inédit, sort en 2007. Le EP 4-titres "Day Too Soon" est édité sur l'iTunes Store. Son troisième album studio, "Some People Have Real Problems", est produit par Jimmy Hogarth et édité par Hear Music, filiale de la chaîne de restauration Starbucks. Le disque paraît début 2008 et atteint la 26e place du Billboard 200, le classement des ventes d'albums aux États-Unis. Le clip du single Buttons devient l'une des vidéos les plus visionnées sur YouTube. En 2009 paraît le DVD "TV Is My Parent", qui inclut un concert filmé à New York en septembre 2007 et quatre vidéo-clips de morceaux issus de l'album "Some People Have Real Problems". Nommé aux ARIA Music Awards, Sia remporte le prix du meilleur DVD (Best Music DVD). Sia a également collaboré avec The Bird and the Bee, sur leur reprise de "How Deep Is Your Love" figurant sur la bande originale du film "Sex and the City". Elle a enregistré un duo avec Katie Noonan, sans qu'il voie le jour sur leurs albums respectifs. En 2008, elle apparaît sur l'album Corner of an Endless Road du chanteur australien Lior. En 2009, elle collabore avec la chanteuse américaine Christina Aguilera pour son album Bionic sortie en 2010. Sia a collaboré avec Xtina sur l'écriture et la composition des chansons mais n'a pas prêté sa voix. Xtina a enregistré 4 chansons de Sia (All I Need, I Am, You Lost Me, Stronger Than Ever) et une autre (Bound To You) est présente dans l'album Burlesque. Sia lui écrira plus tard, des ballades pour son album "Lotus". Elle sort sont 5e album, We Are Born, produit par Greg Kurstin en mars 2010, qui rencontrera un grand succès grâce à la chanson "Clap Your Hands". En 2011, elle collabore avec David Guetta pour l'album, Nothing But The Beat, sorti le 29 août 2011. La chanteuse interprète le titre "Titanium", quatrième single extrait de ce disque. Fin 2011 elle apparait en duo avec Flo Rida sur le titre Wild Ones mis en ligne sur la page facebook de la chanteuse le 16 décembre 2011. En 2012, elle collabore encore avec David Guetta sur le titre She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) qui est sorti le 7 août 2012. Elle collabore sur le 7e album de la chanteuse Rihanna pour lequel elle écrit et compose notamment le titre Diamonds sorti le 26 septembre 2012. Elle a également révélé qu'elle avait collaboré avec Ke$ha sur le second album de la chanteuse. En 2013, elle collabore avec Céline Dion en lui composant la chanson phare de son dernier album "Love Me Back To Life". Elle collabore avec Britney Spears et Eminem. Et dernièrement, elle a travaillé avec Lea Michele sur son premier album Louder, notamment en écrivant plusieurs chansons et notamment le premier single Cannonball. Anecdotes/Coin infos *Sa chanson She Wolf en featuring avec David Guetta est utilisée dans Just Dance 2014. Discographie OnlySee (1997) #Don't Get Me Started right|200px #I Don't Want To Want You #Onlysee #Stories #Madlove #A Situation #Shadow #Asrep Onosim #Take It To Heart #Beautiful Reality #Soon #One More Shot #Triparto Healing Is Difficult (2001) right|200px #Fear #Drink to Get Drunk #Taken for Granted #Blow It All Away #Get Me #I'm Not Important to You #Sober and Unkissed #Healing Is Difficult #Judge Me #Little Man #Insidiously Colour the Small One (2004) #Rewrite right|200px #Sunday #Breathe Me #The Bully #Sweet Potato #Don't Bring Me Down #Natale's Song #Moon #The Church of What's Happening Now #Numb #Where I Belong Some People Have Real Problems (2008) #Little Black Sandals right|200px #Lentil #Day Too Soon #You Have Been Loved #The Girl You Lost to Cocaine #Academia #I Go to Sleep #Playground #Death by Chocolate #Soon We'll Be Found #Electric Bird #Beautiful Calm Driving #Lullaby # Buttons (Piste cachée) We Are Born (2010) #The Fight right|200px #Clap Your Hands #Stop Trying #You've Changed #Be Good to Me #Bring Night #Hurting Me Now #Never Gonna Leave Me #Cloud #I'm in Here #The Co-Dependent #Big Girl Little Girl #Oh Father #I'm in Here 1000 Forms of Fear (2014) #Chandelier right|200px #Big Girls Cry #Burn the Pages #Eye of the Needle #Hostage #Straight for the Knife #Fair Game #Elastic Heart #Free the Animal #Fire Meet Gasoline #Cellophane #Dressed in Black Galerie Sia Furler 1.jpg Vidéos Clips Healing is Difficult thumb|left|270px|Taken For Granted thumb|right|270px|Little Man Colour the Small One thumb|left|270px|Breathe Me thumb|right|270 px|Don't Bring Me Down thumb|left|270 px|Numb Some People Have Real Problems thumb|left|270 px|Day Too Soon thumb|right|270 px|The Girl You Lost to Cocaine thumb|left|270 px|Soon We'll Be Found thumb|right|270 px|Buttons We Are Born thumb|left|270px|You've Changed thumb|right|270px|Clap Your Hands 1000 Forms of Fear thumb|left|270 px|Chandelier thumb|right|270px|Elastic Heart thumb|left|270 px|Big Girls Cry thumb|right|270px|Fire Meet Gasoline Autres thumb|left|270px|Titanium thumb|right|270px|She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) thumb|left|270px|Wild Ones Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Féminins Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Compositeur Catégorie:Musicienne